Just tell the truth
by xLuvAriVicLizx
Summary: Should Jade just tell the truth? Or would her Friends still hate her? What should she do? Nobody can tell her this..    Summary sucks.. Please R&R
1. Prolog

**Okay. So this is the beginning of my new Story. I dreamed about it last night and had to write it down. I'll upload the real first chapter soon. You all don't know what happened.. But I do ;]**

**Anyways.. R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

She cried. Alone. In her Room.

She messed up everything.

She lost the person who means the world to her.

Everyone hates her.

Why didn't she told them the truth?

She couldn't do anything now.

But..

If she had knew earlier..

She could have made everything better.

She wouldn't have lost all her friends.

But she was so ashmed.

She knows she shouldn't be.

It's not her fault.

It's his fault. Only his fault.

And now?

Beck, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andre, ..

Everyone hates her now.

The only one who's still stalking her is Sinjin.

But he is a freak.

She doesn't need him.

And she asks herself again:

Why didn't I told the truth?


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating. But yes, here's the first chapter. R & R please. Happy New Year! :)**

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

The sunshine makes me sick. I want rain. But everything went good this morning. My dad was in a good mood this morning. I haven't met Beck yet. Where is he?

„Jadey!" Oh yay. That was Cat. She ran to me and hugged me. Oh my gosh.. Since when is she so strong? „Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, CAT!" Cat got away from me and looked at me with her puppy eyes. „Whaty?" she asked. „Nothing Cat, you just know that I HATE hugs!" Cat smiled again. „Sorry! But Good morning! You know what happened this morning? When my brother jumped on my mom's back, they fell down the stairs!" I looked at her confused. „Did they got hurt? And why are you so happy about that? That should be me being happy about that." Cat just looked at me and said: „No they didn't. And why am I happy about that?" I just rolled my eyes. Typical Cat. But she's still my best friend.

And then I saw Beck. He was at his locker with Andre. Cat saw them, took my hand and ran overto them. God! I hate running! „Cat! Stop!" Too late..

Cat stoped too late and I ran again Andre, then the locker and then I fell to the ground. That's everything I remember before everything went black.

Cat POV

What happened? OMG! Jade fell to the ground after I ran too fast! That's my fault! Andre & I were too shocked to do anything. But Beck rushed to the ground and screamed her name. Everyone in the hall came to us and looked what happened. And then Andre realized what happened and called 911.. What if Jade is really hurt? Or maybe will.. die? No! That can't happen!

Beck POV

„Jade! Wake up! Come on! Wake up!" I screamed at Jade. I don't want her to be hurt! She needs to wake up! „Jade!" I screamed again. That's when the 911 people came. They screamed that everyone should get out of the way. I stayed next to her. When they took her I hold her hand. I don't want to leave her alone right now. Now way. But Lane wanted to hold me back. He screamed my name but I didn't listen. I hole onto Jade's hand but Lane got me away. I can't leave her alone.. I started listening to Lane: „Beck! You can't help her right now! They will do everything for Jade! You can trust them!" Why did this happen to my girlfriend? To my Jade? „She needs me.. What if she's seriously hurt.." I whispered. „Beck, Jade will be fine, okay? You'll go to class now. If anything happens, they'll call Mr West and I bet he'll call you." Then he looked at everyone who was standing in the hall. I saw Tori, Andre, Cat & Robbie standing there. „Everyone goes to class now!" And almost everyone left without saying a word. Cat looked at me. She cried. I know Cat didn't want this to happen. Jade is her best friend. But.. it's kinda her fault. Ugh! Stop it Beck! You can't blame Cat! She and Robbie went to math class. Tori and Andre walked over to me and just looked at me. After a little while Tori said: „Cat didn't want this. She feels so bad." „I know..", I said. „Let's go to class!", said Andre. I couldn't focus on anything so I don't know what happened att the six hours in school. I didn't go to lunch. I was in Lane's office. Maybe Mr West would call, but he didn't.

School was over for today and I rushed to my car. When I wanted to open it, Cat came running to me. „Beck! I wanna come with you! Please! It's all my fault!" She cried again. I nodded and opened my car. We got in and I started driving. I didn't saw 3 red lights. When we arrived at the hospital, we ran inside. I ran to the lady at the desk. „I need to see Jade West! She's my Girlfriend! Where is she?" „Calm down boy.", the lady said. „What's her name? Jade West?" I nodded. She searched her on her computer. „Ah.. Jade West. Station 3. Just use the doorbell and say your name. The doctor wants to talk to you." She said. Why? The doctors always talk to the parents, right? Cat and I got in the Elevator. When we got out of the Elevator, I walked to the doorbell. As soon as I used it, someone answered. „Yes?" „Here are Beck Oliver and Cat Valetine. We wanna see Jade West. The door opened. When we walked in, a doctor came up to me. „Beck Oliver?" I nodded. „Good that you're here Mr Oliver. Mrs West's parents said, she's really close to you. Boyfriend right?" I nodded again. „And who are you?" He looked at Cat. „I'm Cat Valentine. Jade's best friend!", Cat said. „Then you're probably really close to her too. Come in here guys, it's really important.", he said when we got into a room. Wow. Everything is white here.. How boring is that? We sat down together. The Doctor looked at us really serious. What's up with Jade? He's making me so nervous! „You ready to hear what Mrs West has?"


End file.
